


Because It Came From You

by Beck1121



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Alpha Sapphire, F/M, HoennChampionShipping, Omega Ruby, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Shipping, Steven x May, StevenxMay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beck1121/pseuds/Beck1121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May knew when she first met Steven that he was out of her league. But the more she encountered him on her journey, the more she became determined to do her best as a trainer, and maybe even face the Pokémon League. Would this become the biggest regret of her life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

   May winced as the sea spray and bitter costal wind whipped at her face as she sped across the water on the back of her Sharpedo. Surfing wasn't her preferred method of transport since she usually arrived at her destination soaking wet and chilled to the bone. It was her only option however, the secret base on route 127 that she now called home was located on a secluded patch of beach, which could only be navigated by surfing around the jagged rocks and cliff sides that surrounded it.   
Not many people were aware of the small beach, May happened to stumble across it whilst searching for the entrance to Ever Grande City, and was difficult to find whilst flying.   
   Her Sharpedo elegantly glided between an opening in the cliff and soon her beach was in sight. Sighing in relief, May hopped off her Sharpedo onto the warm sand and thanking the creature she returned it to its Poké ball. May turned and waved to the only other inhabitant on the isolated beach, her neighbour and friend, Koji.   
Koji was as usual engrossed in his afternoon training with his Machoke and Hariyama, running up and down the small strip of sand.   
   ‘Are you planning on taking a break from training soon, Koji?’ May asked. ‘I just bought some fresh food from Mauville and I’m going to start cooking dinner soon.’  
   ‘Sounds good May’ Koji replied, slowing to a stop on the sand.   
   ‘You pick up any of that ramen from the food court?’  
   ‘Of course!’she exclaimed ‘I’d fear the wrath of your Pokémon if I'd have forgotten it. It didn't come easy though, I had to wait forty-five minutes to get served and battled three trainers who were after my seat’.   
   ‘Appreciate it May. I’ll start the fire while you go and get dried off’ Koji said, walking towards their supply of dry firewood.   
   ‘Thanks Koji!’May shouted over her shoulder as she crawled into the entrance of the small cave that was built into the side of the cliff. Her base was sparsely decorated, but she had gradually tried to make it as homely as possible,spreading out a few rugs, and even adding a couple of posters and dolls that she had collected.   
The cave consisted of two levels, the elevated level was accessible with the wooden stairs that she had received in Fortree City, and served as a bedroom.   
The lower level contained her laptop, a small matching dining table and chairs shaped like a Poké Ball, and a training area for her Pokémon, with a punching bag and a few other pieces of equipment.   
   May set her bag down and climbed to the upper floor to change out of her wet clothes before heading back outside with the food to where Koji was waiting. He already had the small fire burning without needing any assistance from her Blaziken.   
   She had once asked him where he had learned his amazing survival skills, and he had only replied that he used to often go hiking and camping with his girlfriend. With that he had gotten a distant look in his eye, and his tone of voice had suggested that it was not a topic that he wished to talk about. May had held back from asking any more questions, but she was still curious about the solitary man who avoided the company of others and revolved his day around training on the beach with his Pokémon.   
   Once the food had been heated on the camp fire they both sat and ate in silence as they usually did. May watched the dancing flames and thought back to her first encounter with Koji.   
   She had been excited at first, to find the beach hidden between the cliffs, thinking she was the only one to know about the secret place. Her hopes were dashed when she heard fast footsteps and was equally startled as a man wearing a white karate gi and black belt had come speeding around the corner, almost knocking herdown.   
Koji had also looked shocked at seeing her there, but once the look of surprise had vanished from his face it was quickly replaced by irritation and anger. He had considered the beach to be his and obviously wasn't happy to find May invading his territory. He looked to be around the same age as her dad, perhaps in his forties with short dark hair and a stern expression. The outfit he wore told her that he must be a skilled fighter, both with and without Pokémon, and she was a little wary of him. He had recognised her as a trainer and challenged her to a battle, in an obvious attempt to intimidate her into leaving. It didn't work however, as May had stood her ground and quickly defeated his two Pokémon.   
   Koji accepted her strength and paid her the prize money for winning the battle, before silently turning his back and continuing his training, whilst doing his best to ignore May. She hadn't stayed long, just enough time to explore the beach and search the soft sand for hidden items before continuing on her journey.   
It was a few months before she had returned to the beach to make her new secret base there. Koji hadn't been happy to see her take up permanent residence on the beach, but he hadn't said anything and just engrossed himself in his obsessive training.   
   Gradually, May spent more and more time at the beach until it got to the point where she would only leave around once a week to pick up supplies from one of the towns at the mainland. But the longer May had stayed at the beach the more Koji had warmed up to her. Especially when he realised that with her being there to get the supplies he would no longer have to venture from the beach. Soon they had begun cooking together and eating around the campfire, though they had rarely talked more than a few words to each other.  
   ‘Why are you here, May?’Koji suddenly asked in a gruff voice, startling her from her thoughts. Her shocked eyes quickly lifted from the fire to briefly meet his before she looked back down. She wasn't sure what had prompted Koji to ask that question. All of the time she had spent here, he had never asked her about her past, and she had never offered up that information. Similarly, he had never told her his.   
   ‘What makes you ask that?’May answered with a question of her own.   
   ‘There's generally only a few things that could lead a person to live the life of a recluse like this,’ he said, ‘it's the same things that drove me here. Heartbreak, regret, guilt, loss.’  
   He had hit the nail on the head and she knew it had shown on her face.   
   ‘What I don't understand,’he continued, ‘is why someone as young as you should be experiencing those things and letting it consume you. You still have your whole life ahead of you, and plenty of time to move on to better things.’   
   He stared stared at her intensively, his concern clearly showing. ‘Trust me, May, life is far too long to live in isolation like this.’  
May had never heard Koji talk as deeply as this, and it surprised her. Not knowing how to reply her eyes drifted to the tops of the cliffs where the sun was setting, and a deep orange illuminated the sky and reflected of the sand and the water around them. Koji’s words had stirred up some memories that she had wished to forget. Her emotions burning in her chest where she had locked them away. As May’s eyes burned and threatened to spill tears, she for once just wanted to let her emotions out. To tell the story that still tormented her, and talk about the pain that had driven her to solitude. Koji had said it was the same pain that had caused him to come here. It would be easy to spill her story to him, he would understand her better than anyone. Better than her parent, even better than her best friend Brendan. But she didn't know where to begin.   
   ‘It’s a long story.’ She finally told Koji.   
   ‘I have time. It's still early and I’m too full from the ramen to pick up training again now.’  
   Koji Must have read in May’s expression her need to talk, and so she began…


	2. Chapter 1: Littleroot

_18 months earlier_  
     May sighed as she was thrown into one of the many boxes that were beside her in the back of the removals van. She pulled out her AreaNav and saw that they were finally close to reaching their destination. It had been a long journey, especially since she was cramped between various boxes and furniture, her only source of comfort was her giant Lapras doll, whose back she was sat on.

     May wished that there had at least been some windows for her to look out of. The passing mountains, towns, rivers, and fields would have offered some distraction from the mixture of unease and anticipation that she had been feeling. A part of her was looking forward to getting out and stretching her legs, to take in the sight of their new home and the small town that would be so different from the city which she was raised in. However, the other part of her wanted noting more to extend the journey, to stay in the back of the van, protected from the unknown world that she would be thrown into once the engine stopped and the doors facing her opened. _If only there were windows, maybe my heart wouldn't be pounding like this,_ May thought to herself. What if she didn't belong here? What if everyone ended up hating her?  
As the panic rose in her, May began to regret not putting her foot down about the whole move. She had been agains the idea of moving to a new region right from the start. Her parents had sat her down one day and told her that her dad was finally getting his dream job as a gym leader. May had been happy for him, until she had discovered that the gym leader position would be in the town of Petalburg in the Hoenn region. She had protested at first, not wanting to leave her hometown of Olivine City. But her mother, Caroline, had been understanding, and to comfort her she had agreed that once they moved to Littleroot, she would finally allow May to keep her first Pokémon and start her journey as a trainer.

     Most trainers started out their journey and left home at the much younger age of 10. Some even started raising their first Pokémon at the age of 5, with the guidance of their parents who were trainers. But despite her father being a great trainer, her overprotective mother had not yet let her only daughter set out and see the world like her friends had. She had somewhat resented her parents for that. At the age of 16 she had never owned a Pokémon, and throughout her teenage years had sat alone while she watched the other kids her age showing off their Pokémon to each other, and challenging them to battles. But now she was finally getting the chance to experience that herself, and it was the knowledge of that which had allowed May to set aside her doubts and move to the Hoenn region.

     The van suddenly rumbled to a stop and the fluttering in May's stomach rapidly worsened as the Pokémon who worked for the removals service opened the double doors to the back of the van.

     Blinking agains the sudden blinding light, May stretched the stiffened joints in her legs and tentatively stepped out of the van. The sight around her left her breathless. It was the bright colours that May noticed first, the trees surrounding the tiny town were a vibrant green, as was the lush, springy grass under her feet. May's anxiety evaporated as the lifted her head to look at the clear blue sky and fluffy cotton clouds that drifted lazily across the horizon. She smiled as the warm sun bounced off her face and she inhaled the sweet fresh air that was so different from the salty costal breeze that she was used to back in Olivine. She heard a door open and close somewhere behind her and she turned to see her mother hurry towards her with an excited smile.

     'May! You're here at last!' Caroline said happily.

     She noticed how her mother blended in so comfortably with their new surroundings, like she had lived there her whole life. May suddenly found herself feeling guilty for being selfish and protesting about the move; it was obvious that even if she didn't belong here, her mother did.

     'Wasn't it tough riding in the back of the bumpy moving truck all that way?' Her mother asked as she reached out and hugged May close.

     'It wasn't the most comfortable ride, but at least it's over now' she replied, hugging her mom back and inhaling her familiar scent.

     'Well' her mom said letting go 'this is Littleroot Town. What do you think? This is going to be out new home! It has a quaint feel, but it looks like it should be a nice place to live, don't you think?'

     Her mom's enthusiastic rambling made her smile. 'It looks so small compared to Olivine, all the houses look pretty and everything is brighter.'

     'The fresh air will certainly be better for you, especially since you'll be running around travelling soon.' May heard her mothers voice waver a little as she spoke the words, but the cheerful smile remained on her face.

     'I'll still miss the sea breeze and the sound of the water down by the harbour though, but a positive is that the new house looks a lot cosier than our old damp apartment in the city' May said with a smile to reassure her Mom.

    'And you get your own room this time, May!' Well that definitely was a bonus!

     'Come on. You have to see the inside!' Her mom ushered her towards the house and through the wooden front door. May peered around the spacious living room that was neatly decorated with the basic furnishings, and looked across to the open kitchen where the two Machokes from the removal company were unpacking the last box and putting away the items in their rightful places. During the reunion with her mom, May had barely noticed that the Pokémon had emptied the truck and had already unpacked their furniture.

     'See, May? Isn't it nice in here, too?’ May nodded silently, still looking around the room in awe. 'The moving company's Pokémon even help with the unpacking and cleanup. They really make moving a cinch!'

     May smiled to herself, her mom was slowly opening up and trusting Pokémon more than she used to. She hoped that her mother would worry a little less about her setting out on her journey knowing that she would be protected by her Pokémon.

     The Machokes walked over and let out a cry to let her mom know that they had finished with the unpacking, she thanked them and they let out another sound in response before leaving. Her mom turned back to her 'you should go and see your new room upstairs, May! Dad even bought a new clock for it to celebrate the big move. You'll need to set the time though!'

     Nodding, May walked towards the wooden stairs, she was pleasantly surprised by the gift from her dad. He had always been busy as she was growing up and rarely gave her gifts, but when he did she always treasured them!

     Reaching her new bedroom, May looked around excitedly. It was exactly how she had imagined her own room to be. The bed was by the window with a pretty pink comforter, a matching pink rug sat on the opposite side of the room with her Lapras doll and cushions. She was shocked to see that she even had her own TV with a Wii U console connected to it. The top corner of the room housed her desk, which was filled with her few belongings. On the wall next to the desk hung her new pink clock, and beside that was her map of the Hoenn region that she had purchased before the move.

     She had just finished setting the time on the clock when her mom hurried up the stairs, still beaming with excitement. 'How do you like your new room, May?'  
'It's great!' May replied' I can't believe I have all this space to myself!'

     'Good!' Caroline chuckled 'Everything's already put away neatly! And they finished moving everything downstairs, too. We can finally relax and settle in our home. It really is so nice having Pokémon around to help us!' Her mother's words stirred up something that had been bothering May since they started moving, and she felt that maybe it was time to ask her mom about it.

     'Mom?' She asked, not really sure how to approach the subject.

     'What is it, Sweetie?' A slight concerned frown appeared on her face.

     'I was just wondering, if you think Pokémon are so wonderful then why have you been so reluctant to let me head out and train with them like the other kids?' May had already asked growing up why she couldn't have any Pokémon, but it was usually in the heat of a tantrum and her mother had never given her an answer.

     Caroline sighed and walked over to May's bed, sitting down on the neat comforter she patted the spot beside of her. 'Come have a seat!'

     May sat as her mom continued; 'It wasn't that I didn't trust you to become a great trainer, or didn't trust that the Pokémon could protect you. It was the opposite, and your father felt it too!'

     May listened intently, happy that she was finally getting answers.

     'Every parent feels like their kid is special, but we knew it was more than that with you. Your father has the ability to see the potential in people to become great trainers, and he saw it in you!' Caroline explained.

     'So why did you stop me?!' May exclaimed, unable to keep quiet.

     Her mother looked at her kindly and gave her a small smile.

     'Because we knew if you set out the same age as the other children you would quickly grow strong, surpass your peers, possibly even become the best' Caroline frowned with a distant look in her eyes. 'But I know what success can do to a child at such a young age. You remember that happened to the boy who became champion of Kanto all those years ago? Red was his name'

     May nodded.

     'He was just 10 years old when he became champion, 6 years younger than you!'Caroline shook her head sadly. 'I met his mother on one occasion back in Johto, she told me how the fame had changed her son. He became withdrawn, eventually giving up his title and disappearing from society. It was believed that he ended up living as a recluse in some mountain. His poor mother was distraught.' Caroline looked at her with tears in her eyes.

     May looked back at her mom sadly.

     'So now you see? You're my baby girl and I couldn't let that happen to you, I couldn't lose you!'

      May threw her arms around her mom and hugged her tight. 'Don't worry mom, I would never just disappear on you and dad like that! You know how much you and dad mean to me!'

     'I know sweetie, but at such a young age you knew know what might happen!' They pulled apart and Caroline tucked May's bangs away from her face 'but your 16 now, and I know that you are old enough and smart enough to take what life throws at you! Which is why I'm ready to finally let you go and see the world'.

      'I'll always come back to you and dad though, mom' May replied, smiling through tears that had started to well up in her eyes. 'You don't need to worry about me, I probably won't even be as good a trainer as you and dad think.'

      'We'll see' her mom said standing up and straightening her skirt 'come downstairs when you're ready, I'll switch the TV on and we can see if the reception here is any different than in Johto!' Her mother walked back down the stairs, leaving May feeling a little dazed after their conversation.

      May joined her mom downstairs to find her jumping excitedly at the TV set.

      'Oh! May! May!!! Quick! Come quickly!' Caroline shouted.

      She hurried towards the TV where her mom stood.

      'It's the Petalburg Gym! Maybe Dad will be on TV!'

      May looked towards the screen but it appeared that the presenter was closing the show. The credits appeared as the show that was up next was introduced.  
Her mom looked deflated. 'Oh...It's already ended. Looks like your dad was on, but we missed his part. What a shame.'

      The sad look in her Mom's eyes tugged at her heartstrings. 'It's okay Mom! You'll get to see dad soon!'

      May knew her attempts at cheering her mom up were feeble, it wasn't fair that her mom had to wait until Dad was on TV to see his face. It might have been easier for them to be together if they had moved to Petalburg where her dad's gym was, but the only house that had been vacant was the one at Littleroot, two towns over.  
Even before the move, her dad had always been too busy working to spend time with them. Her dad had worked as a trainer, permanently stationed inside the gym, ready to take on any trainers that wished to challenged his leader. This had meant most of his time had been spent at the gym rather than at home, and becoming the leader of Petalburg Gym obviously wasn't going to change the situation. But Caroline had never complained, she had always waited patiently at home for her husband to come home. Although on a few occasions growing up, May was sure she had seen a few tears in her mothers eyes, but she quickly used to wipe them away before she thought May could see. Thinking about this made her feel even more guilty that she too would soon be leaving her mom behind.

      'You're right!' Her mother said, her cheerful smile back. 'But that reminds me... One of Dad's friends lives in this town. Professor Birch is his name. He lives right next door, so you should go over and introduce yourself.'

      Despite May's sudden resistance, her mother practically pushed her out of the front door, and into the warm afternoon breeze.


	3. Chapter 2: Brendan

As the door closed behind her, May took the opportunity to take a closer look at the town. Her eyes had been more focuses on the vibrant colours and the nature surrounding her, but now she focuses her attention on the very few buildings in the town. She walked towards the largest building, which was situated just south from her house. She read the sign that was next to the green, official looking doors, it read ‘Pokémon Lab’. This must be where Professor Birch works, May thought to herself. She considered opening the door and taking a look inside, but dismissed the idea. It might be considered rude to intrude on someone's workplace without properly introducing themselves first. 

May slowly and nervously walked back in the direction of her house but veered slightly to the left, towards the house that belonged to Professor Birch, her new neighbour. Though she had never met the Professor, her dad talked about him often on the few occasions he came home. They had met back when her dad was a fairly new trainer; Professor Birch had started studying the Johto Pokémon for his thesis, when he was chased by an angry horde of Mareep whilst out in the field. Luckily her father had been there to help the young researcher, and the two became fast friends.

Reaching her neighbours house, May hesitantly knocked on the door that was identical to the one on her own house. 

The door opened, but instead of the Professor, May was greeted by a cheerful looking woman with curly brown hair, wearing a sundress. The woman was close to her mother’s age and May assumed her to be Professor Birch’s wife.

‘Oh, hello. And you are?’ The woman enquired with a friendly smile.

‘Hi, my name is May. I just moved here with my family and came to introduce myself!’ May could feel her cheeks start to flush. Now that she was here she suddenly felt awkward. Why hadn't her mom or dad mentioned that the Professor had a wife? 

Realisation dawned on the woman's face. ‘Oh, you're May, our new next-door neighbour! Welcome! Please come inside and make yourself at home. My name is Heather Birch, professor Birch’s wife.

‘Thank you.’ May followed Heather into the house and noted that the structure and layout was almost identical except to her own. 

‘My husband is out doing his research at the moment I’m afraid, but I'm sure you'll get to meet his soon. We also have a son about the same age as you. He has been so excited about making a new friend. He should be in his room upstairs. I hope you’ll go and introduce yourself!’ 

Heather seemed almost as persuasive as her own mother and May found her self agreeing. As she headed towards the stairs she felt the familiar panic rise as her old fears surfaced. She wasn't expecting to meet anyone her own age yet, especially a boy! What if he thought she was a freak for not having any Pokémon, like the kids back in Olivine had?

May tried to control her breathing and calm her racing heart as she walked the stairs. Upon reaching the top she found herself looking at a boy who appeared to be around 17 and just a few inches taller than her. His brown hair was covered with a white beanie hat, and she couldn't fully see his face as he was angled away from her. Even from behind, she could tell he was a trainer by the Poké Balls that hung from his belt and the backpack that he had just finished stuffing potions into, which he now swung over his shoulder.

The boy busied himself about his desk, unaware of her presence behind him. He began muttering to himself and she became unsure of how to get his attention without frightening the living daylight out of him.

‘Pokémon fully restored… Items all packed, and…’ The boy’s words were cut off as he turned and finally noticed that she was standing behind him. May felt her blood rush to her cheeks, she should have cleared her throat or something when she first entered his room. What was she thinking just lurking behind him in his own room? Forget looking like a freak, this poor kid probably thinks he's dealing with a psychotic stalker!

‘Y-you… Who are you?’ The boy stammered still clearly shocked. May struggled to get her words out.

‘I'm really sorry to scare you like that! My name is May, we just moved here and your mom sent me up here to introduce myself.’ May spoke quickly and just hoped that he understood any of it.

The confused expression on the boy’s face vanished quickly and he looked almost relieved. ‘Oh, you're the new kid who just moved in next door?! Huh…’ He looked May up and down, scrutinising her. She shifted from foot to foot awkwardly, he almost seemed disappointed in what he saw, and May knew she had probably blown her chances at making her only friend. ‘I didn't know that you'd be a girl.’ He admitted. ‘Dad – I mean, Professor Birch – told me you were the kid of a Gym Leader, and I sort of hoped you would be a guy.’

May suddenly felt a rush of anger, she knew she wasn't perfect or a skilled Pokémon trainer, but it didn't mean he could act so outright rude towards her. Stifling her anger, she retorted ‘I'm sorry to disappoint you. Like I said, I only came to introduce myself, and you look like you're busy with something so I'll be letting myself out.’ 

May spun around and made back towards the stairs when a hand grabbed her wrist stopping her. ‘Wait! I'm sorry if I offended you, I guess I was just a bit surprised. My name if Brendan. Well, I guess we are still neighbours so… Let's be friends, okay?

‘Sure, I'd like that’ she nodded as her anger vanished. This guy Brendan seemed a bit cocky and arrogant, but she was lacking in the friends department, and there was a chance he could give her some advice how to become a trainer. As if he was reading her mind Brendan’s eyes drifted towards her belt, which was empty with a lack of Poké Balls that most people carried. 

‘Huh? Hey, May… Don't you have any Pokémon?’ He asked.

‘Uh, no. My parents held me back from becoming a trainer, but I'm hoping to become one soon.’ She admitted.

Brendan seemed to accept that, to her surprise. ‘I don't really have that much experience as a trainer myself to be honest.’ He said sadly. ‘I have spent most of my life helping my dad with his research. I know how to train Pokémon and catch them and stuff… I just never really had the chance to go out and travel with them. My dad just gave me the new updated PokéNav Plus though, with a Pokédex installed in it. He wants me to travel around the Hoenn region to collect the data of loads of different Pokémon!’ Brendan rambled on excitedly. 

If you want I could go catch you a Pokémon, May? We could start our adventures together.’ May was thrilled at his words. She wanted nothing more than to get her first Pokémon. Her hopes were soon dashed, however. ‘Aw, wait, I forgot… I'm supposed to be going out to help my dad catch some wild Pokémon.’ Brendan passed her and headed towards the stairs, but before continuing down them he turned back towards her, ‘Some other time, okay?’ he promised before rushing down.

May returned down the stairs just as Brendan hurried out the door slamming it behind him. She said goodbye to Heather who was in the kitchen, thanking her for her hospitality before letting herself out.

 

Deciding it was too nice a day to be cramped in her room, May proceeded to explore the town. She hadn't walked far before she heard a commotion coming from the direction of the only path leading out of town, that was known as route 101. She ran towards the sounds of the shouting and stopped at the edge of the town where a small boy stood, looking for the source of the shouting.

Becoming aware of her presence the boy looked at her. ‘I think I hear someone screaming up ahead! What should I do? What should we do? Somebody has to go help…’ 

‘Hush!’ She said to the boy ‘there's no reason to panic, I'll go help. Stay here!’ Despite her words, May's heart began to race. But someone was in danger and she had to help them. 

‘H-help me!’ A voice shouted from up ahead.

Pushing her fear aside she ran along the path to find a large man wearing a lab coat being chased in the long grass by a snarling, grey Pokémon. The man saw her approach and stopped running, but jumped backwards every time the Pokémon lunged. He shouted towards her.

‘Halloo! You over there! Please! Help me out! In my Bag! There are some Poké Balls!’

Bag? May was puzzled, until she noticed the brown satchel that was strewn on the grass by her feet. The man must have dropped it when he was attacked. Crouching down May stuck her hand inside the back and gripped onto the first Poké Ball that her fingers touched. Standing, she turned and faced the Pokémon that was still snapping at the man. 

May had never battled with a Pokémon, but growing up she had watched her dad battle countless times. Recalling his movements when he brought out his Pokémon May attempted to copy them. Bringing the arm holding the Poké Ball back over her shoulder, she swung it forward fast, pressing the button on the Ball as it was released from her hand. 

Springing open, the Poké Ball flashed with a bright light as it landed a few feet away from the grey Pokémon that was attacking the man. The light subsided and revealed a small, cute orange and yellow chick Pokémon, that looked like it could be a hatchling. 

Ruffling it's feathers, the little Pokémon turned and growled at her; awaiting her instructions. May didn't know what the Pokémon could do, or what would be affective against the attacking Pokémon. The wild Pokémon had abandoned its attacks on the white coated man and was focusing on the orange bird Pokémon. 

May had to think quickly, the Pokémon had growled at her, if it could do that again maybe it would scare the attacking Pokémon away. 

‘Growl!’ She shouted towards the Pokémon in a commanding voice, similar to the tone that she heard he father use when battling. The Pokémon obeyed, trusting her battle skills more than she herself did. The little bird made a loud squawking noise at the wild Pokémon; it didn't have the desired effect though. The wild Pokémon looked wary and slightly subdued, but it stood its ground, hackles raised. It let out another angry cry as it lunged at her Pokémon, going in for a tackle. 

May held her breath, fearing for the little chick Pokémon. Fortunately the wild Pokémon’s attack was weak, and her Pokémon had survived the tackle almost unscathed. She noticed that her Pokémon had talons at the end of its small feet; it must at least be able to scratch its opponent. 

‘Scratch!’ May commanded. To her relief the Pokémon understood and with a flapping movement, her Pokémon leapt into the air and dove down on the wild Pokémon, hacking it with its talons. Once it had finished its attack, the little Pokémon turned on its heel and scurried back to her quickly, in a way that made her laugh at its cuteness.

The wild Pokémon looked a little worse for wear but stayed on its feet. May continued with the scratching method, and after a few turns the wild Pokémon let out a cry and sunk to the ground in a daze. She sighed in relief, ecstatic that she had managed to win her first Pokémon fight.

The chick Pokémon ran to her feet and started hopping up and down wildly, clearly happy that it was the victor in the battle. She kneeled down and patted the Pokémon on the head, it closed its eyes and started wiggling its small tail feathers, enjoying the touch.

Still petting the Pokémon, May hadn't noticed the large man walking towards her, in fact during the heat of the battle she had totally forgotten about him. He picked up the bag that he dropped earlier and slung it over one shoulder, then he turned and collected the discarded Poké Ball that housed the Pokémon at her feet. 

‘Whew…’ He sighed, catching his breath as he turned towards her. ‘I went into the tall grass to survey wild Pokémon when I was suddenly jumped! You saved my hide. Thanks a lot!’ He held out the Poké Ball towards the chick Pokémon, and with another flash it returned to the ball.

‘It’s no problem sir, I'm glad I could help. Excuse me for asking, but are you Professor Birch?’

‘Indeed I am young lady!’ The Professor said with a beaming smile. ‘Oh? But you’re Norman’s girl, May, right?’ She nodded ‘I didn't even realise who you were at first. You've grown into quite the young lady. This isn't the place for a chat, though. Come along to my lab.’

With that Professor Birch gestured for her to follow him as he started walking back towards the town. May followed a few steps behind and the Professor occasionally turned to make small talk. He asked about her dad, and whether he liked his new job as gym leader, and then asked if they were settling in. May told him that they were already settled and that she had made friends with his son, Brendan. The Professor had seemed pleased with that news. 

They reached the Pokémon lab that May had been standing outside of not too long ago. The Professor opened the door and gestured for her to go inside. Walking through the door, May looked around in awe at the cleanliness of the lab, and the intricate machines of what she couldn't begin to comprehend their purpose. 

Leading her to the workstation at the top end of the lab, Professor Birch turned to her, ready to resume the conversation that they had started on route 101.

‘So, May! I've heard so much about you from your father. But he said you don't have your Pokémon yet. If that's true, that was quite the performance back there! Looks like you really are your father’s daughter!’

‘Yes, I have never owned a Pokémon. But I was hoping that now I have moved here, I would start my journey as a trainer. Hoenn looks so beautiful, I want to explore every part of it.’ May was still surprised by the professors praise, she had blundered her way through her first Pokémon battle by sheer trial and error. If anything she thought the battle was a disaster, but the Professors encouragement had given her the hope and confidence she needed to become a trainer.

‘Oh, yes!’ Professor Birch continued, ‘To say thanks for rescuing me out there, how about I give you that Pokémon you used earlier?’ May's heart raced at those words, could she really keep that little orange bird Pokémon.

‘Oh, no Professor Birch, I couldn't possibly take your Pokémon. It's too much, and you really don't need to thank me anyway!’

‘Nonsense, May! All Pokémon deserve good trainers, and I can see this one has already become very attached to you. I doubt it will be as loyal to anyone else now.’ Professor Birch reached into his bag and drew out the Poké Ball she had picked earlier. ‘This Pokémon is called a Torchic. I managed to hatch three rare Pokémon in my lab, this is one of them, another I have to my son, Brendan.’

May took the Poké Ball from the Professor. Torchic, she thought. It seemed like a fitting name for such a cute Pokémon.

‘You know, if you work with your Pokémon, and gain experience, I think you'll make a pretty excellent trainer, May. My boy, Brendan happens to be out on route 103 right now, surveying Pokémon for me. He should be studying there for a few days. It might not be a bad idea for you to head out that way yourself. What do you think?’

‘That sounds great! I can't wait to start my journey as a trainer’

‘Great! I'm sure Brendan will be happy to hear that too. He can help teach you what it means to be a trainer.

‘Thank you Professor Birch; for the Pokémon and for the advice! I really appreciate it!’ May could hardly contain the excitement in her voice. She turned to leave, eager to get started. 

‘Oh! Wait, May!’ She turned back to the Professor ‘If you're ever lost along the way, just use the AreaNav on your PokéNav Plus! You can use it to see how you get to Route 103, where Brendan should be. And if your Pokémon get tired, get some rest back at your new house.

May thanked the Professor once more and exited the lab. Standing outside she looked at the sky in dismay, it was turning a deep orange. She had planned to set out right away and show Brendan her new Pokémon, but now she noticed it was starting to get dark. She realised how tired she felt, after all it had been a really long day! She had moved house, met Brendan, had her first Pokémon battle, and received her first Pokémon. Plus her mother would start to worry if she stayed out much later.

Yawning, May trudged back to her house. She wondered how her mom would react when she saw May’s new Pokemon; or when May told her she would be leaving to start her training sooner than any of them had planned.


End file.
